


Techno angst machine goes brrr

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, But some ideas an scenarios, Gen, How Do I Tag, I think?, Not really a full on fic, The watchers are here a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno has had a horrible experience with a server. The server itself is now gone for good, but trauma is a bitch.My brain has been going off with techno angst so suffer with me.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 670
Collections: Anonymous





	Techno angst machine goes brrr

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanna say that I'm really not a writer (nor a native english speaker) but this idea has been rolling around in my head and I ended up writing stuff down. I hope you enjoy :D

Before Techno met anyone we know and love he was on a server that hosted pvp tournaments. From visitors perspective it is a place to compete or watch said competition. In reality the admin somehow manages to block some people from leaving the server and forces them to compete. One of those poor people is Techno. 

People stuck there, or “regulars” as the admins call them, are forced to compete in the tournaments the server hosts. Their “job” is to win the tournament, or at least hinder other contestants so they can’t win. This is so the admins can keep scamming people to pay the entry fee without needing to pay the prize money.

It is against the “server rules” to tell or even imply that anything is wrong to the visiting players, so the regulars eventually just stop talking to visitors. Some even avoid talking with each other. This is because breaking rules is not worth it to many of them. 

There are two sets of server rules. The pretty much standard and known rules for visitors and the secret rules for regulars. If a visitor breaks rules they get kicked out, nothing weird there. But if a regular breaks any rules the admins put them on a death loop. They basically set the players respawn point so they are dying constantly. It could be high up in the sky, down in the void, in a room with an endless amount of hostile mobs or a pool of water with no escape. 

Techno hesitates to kill a visitor during a tournament once. The visitor escapes and ends up winning the whole thing. The admins get angry at Techno and punish him by making him suffocate in the void repeatedly for a few hours. After that Techno did not hesitate during the tournaments.

Eventually the watchers notice how people are stuck in the server and look into it closer, thinking that it is a bug. Soon they discover the horrible way the regulars of the server are treated. Normally watchers would just help the players leave the server. But the way the admins have blocked the regulars in is crossing the line, so the watchers disband the server, hold the admins accountable and make updates to prevent it happening again. The regulars are helped find servers they would fit in. Most go for chill survival servers where they can start over. 

So now Techno is a free man with severe anxiety, fear of the void, and paranoia of getting stuck on servers. He ends up spending his time on minigame servers because they are designed to be visited so leaving is easy. On Top of that in most minigames you don't suffocate in the void, you just lose and get teleported out of the game. That doesn’t lessen the absolute horror he felt falling off during skywars for the first time. 

At first Techno would avoid any and all minigames that involve pvp or falling into the void. He would play the tame games and eventually start to have fun even with the crushing anxiety. Eventually some people convince Techno to play some pvp games with them. At first he goes in with the mindset he had during the tournaments, but the group helps him have fun and actually enjoy the pvp games. The friendly fun and whiny comments of “I thought you never played pvp games” when Techno wins make him very happy. So Techno starts to build his pvp god persona. Mostly for fun, partly to hide the anxiety filled mess he still is.

Time skip to mcc or smth and Techno is having the time of his life with sleepy bois + Tommy. At some point during the event a watcher tells the admins that for a day nobody is able to go between servers because of a bug that needs fixing. The admins wait to announce this at the end of the event and open up the games so people can still have fun. 

But Techno is not having fun at all. At this point Phil and Wilbur know that Techno has anxiety and a bit about his past. Mostly from offhand comments and a few deep talks. So when they notice Techno spacing out they have an idea of what is wrong. Phil takes Techno to a calm area while Wilbur tells Tommy to go have fun with other people. Tommy pouts a little but doesn’t put up a fight because even he can tell that Techno is not doing good. Phil, Wilbur and Techno spend time talking with each other. Techno doesn't talk much but listening to the other two helps to keep his mind away from the heightened anxiety and paranoia.

All is going pretty well until Dream shows up. The dude doesn't mean anything bad but he wants to fight techno in battlebox or some other pvp game. In any other situation Techno would accept enthusiastically but this time he declines. Dream, who doesn't take a hint keeps pressing on the issue until Wilbur yells at him to shut the fuck up. Taken aback at this Dream takes a second look at the group. Techno is curled up and shivering while Philza is trying to calm him down. Wilbur gets up and drags Dream away and tells him to fuck off, Techno doesn’t want to play so take a hint. Dream walks away feeling confused and guilty, even if he isn’t really sure of what he did wrong. 

After this Philza asks the admins for a seperate space for the three of them. Eventually Techno calms down and falls asleep. When he wakes up the bug fix is finished and most people have already left. Leaving only the sleepy boys and the admins on the server. Techno starts to leave for his skyblock island, but decides against it because the whole thing is floating above the void. He doesn’t want to accidentally trigger a second anxiety attack after the one he had yesterday so he asks if the other two know any nice survival servers. 

The trio go to an empty server and start to build their base. They eventually invite Tommy to join them if he promises to behave. The chaos gremling helps with making everyone laugh with his antics. After a week or so relaxing with the gang Techno is doing good enough to go back to his island. Dream visits Techno to apologize for what happened. Techno laughs it off saying that Dream couldn’t have known and telling him to respect it when people don’t want to do something. Dream ends up helping Techno with some farm building while they chat about stuff. In the end they decide on trying to team in some event in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is my word vomit of an idea. At first it was way shorter. But I beefed it up when I went from sending this as an ask to posting it on ao3. 
> 
> Also if there is something i should tag please tell me! I have never posted anything on ao3 before so idk what im doing.
> 
> Also also if someone wants to write or use aspects of this, all i have to say is that i love you. Go wild and let me know where to read it when it is ready!


End file.
